Shuffle
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: A series of songfics. Random pairings that I think would fit the song. I don't own the characters or songs. Rated T just incasee.
1. Thinking of You

**Okay. I figured that if I can't give quick updates for Deep Breath, I'd try this to keep you all satisfied? **

**Maybe. **

**It's just a series of songfics. **

**I'll do one every weekend, and the song will be chosen off of my iPod that will be set on shuffle. **

**After the song is randomized, I'll decide a pairing to write about. **

**So, there are no set pairings or characters in this. **

**I'm also somewhat tempted to do ones that you request... **

**So, I will. If you want me to do a song with a certain pairing, let me know. **

**So, leave a review, OR; my contact information is on my profile, near the top(by the way, talk to me. I like talking. (: ). **

**First one is to the song 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry. **

**

* * *

**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

She looked at the picture in her hand. They were laughing. When they were together, they were always laughing. They were always happy. Never were they sad.

Okay, sure, they fought, but that was anger. Not sadness. They always made up. That's all that mattered to her. He was her first love. Her _only_ love. But he had told her to move on. Not in so many words. He left a letter. That was it.

_A freaking _letter.

That was all she had left of him. He left her. He promised they would always be together. He swore they would never be apart. He vowed to grow old with her by his side. He crossed his heart they would have little babies running around their home as soon as this was over. He begged her to be his forever. To marry once they were out of this.

She gripped at the ring that hung on her neck. Her heart snapped when she felt it press against the other ring that was on her left ring finger. He never took it back. She almost wished he had.

She swore to be with him, too.

But he told her to move on.

What was she supposed to do?

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

She did move on. No, not completely. Nowhere near all the way. But he was the best she could do. She wasn't sure if she settled for him because of their similarities. She had no idea.

She did love him. He had always had a spot in her heart.

But George wasn't Fred. He never would be.

His eyes were more gray than blue(Fred's eyes). His hair always seemed to be a _bit_ shorter(even if it wasn't). His voice was _slightly_ lower than Fred's(whose voice she had memorized). He had no left ear(which Fred very much had).

But Fred was gone.

She would always know that he was gone.

Every time she looked at George it was a reminder. The way his eyes were just a shade off. That millimeter of hair that he hadn't had that Fred had. It would never be the same. She couldn't help but think that every time she saw him smile at her outside her door. Every time he came over. It stabbed her every time.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

In reality, George and Fred weren't that different. But George was different that Fred was gone. That made it harder for her. They had both lost what was most important to them.

Maybe that's why she picked him. Maybe that's why he agreed to let her pick him. Fred asked him to watch over her if anything happened. He had read the letter, and Angelina knew that he was really just her guardian. She knew he didn't love her to the fullest, either. She knew he would never be able to feel what Fred had felt with her, even if it was for the sole reason that it was Fred that had had that feeling, and George didn't want to disrespect his twin's memory.

He was amazing, and she knew that. She wouldn't have wanted anyone else now, if she had lost the option of Fred. She wanted Fred, and George was the closest she could get.

But still, each time they discussed their wedding, the both flinched. They were marrying more out of friendship than love. But at this point, they loved each other deeply, but neither could let Fred go.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

Angelina did _like_ George. As school girls would say, she 'like-liked' him. But not the way it was with Fred. What troubled her was that he wasn't Fred. If Fred had never been in her life, she'd truly love George, the way Harry loved Ginny. The way Ron loved Hermione. The way she had loved Fred.

But she wasn't able to look into George's eyes without being reminded of Fred, and that alone was holding her back. _Her_ Fred was _gone_.

And she had settled for his brother.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lessons learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to let him leave. But she had to, and now she had lost him. She couldn't change that. She'd never be able to take it back. She had let him go. She had let him fight.

Of course, at the time, it was up in the air as it if she was pregnant or not. He refused to let her fight, and in the end, and she fought for him to stay with her. But they both knew he couldn't. They both knew he had to fight. She would've fought had it not put a potential child's life in danger.

And when she gave birth eight months later, she had lost it. Fred's son, _his_ son, was in her arms. Not her fiancé's child. No, her _dead_ fiancé's child. Of course George had requested she name him Fred, in memory of his father, so she didn't feel bad about having a baby that wasn't her soon-to-be-husband's child, but each time she realized her son would never know his father, she would have to ignore the growing pit in her stomach. For Merlin's sake, his uncle was his step-father! In what sick world did that work?

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes_

She knew she had to let him go. But she wouldn't. She never would, and George understood.

They both wished that one day, Fred would walk through their door, whisking Angelina off of her feet, carrying her away, marrying her, having more babies with her. She had Roxanne, as well as Fred, and loved them both the same, but she couldn't help but wish Fred was the one reading them stories every night.

She couldn't help but wish it was his eyes, just a shade more blue, that she was looking into.

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay. _

_

* * *

_

**Sooo, meh. I'm not crazy about it. **

**It seems repetitive. But, Angelina and Fred/George(whichever one this would clasify under...)... They aren't my favorite pairing. But I figured I'd try. **

**Also, over break, I may post these more than on just the weekends... Not sure. **

**But, you should review. (: **


	2. 1, 2, 3, 4

**So, I totally have reasons as to why I've not updated. **

**Life is hectic. **

**Midterms were recently, and I did awesome on them. (: **

**... But, I've got ADHD. So, I've been attending a therapist/psychologist of sorts, and I've been getting a lot of help from her, because I have it quite severely. So, I've been trying much, much harder, and, because of that, I've not written much. **

**Okay, I've also gotta blame myself for that; when I wasn't working on school or such... I was watching Bones. I am officially obsessed with that show. **

**ALSO. **

**Uh, for Pieces of a Broken Heart? **

**I never saved the eight chapters I had written. .-. So, I'm working on those occasionally, and I'll start posting for both PoaBH and Deep Breaths soon. **

**By the way; this is definitely _not_ my favorite songfic. I didn't really think about it, and it may seem jumbled/out of order. It does jump around a lot. ... Ish. Just ... pay attention to it. **

**And, ... yeah. **

**Not my best... But, es something. I'll have another one up by Monday; I promise. I already started it. It's to the song Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner. **

**OH. **

**This one is 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's. (: **

**Es a _bit_ OOC, but it's after the war; people change. oo: **

**

* * *

**

_1, 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4 – _

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, barely gettin' mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you. _

A distinctive _pop!_ echoed in the empty room in the newly purchased flat. A tall, lanky wizard stood. He straightened up when he realized he hadn't lost any appendages, secretly smiling. He let out a sigh of relief, placing his forehead in his hand, in a gesture of thankfulness, then froze. He placed his fingers where the heels of his hands had been and ran them lightly above his eyes. Well, there went his eyebrows.

Since the war had ended, Neville Longbottom had grown up. His magic had improved slightly, though advanced magic was _not_ his type of magic. He was decent at it. But when someone said he was _decent_ at magic, they were comparing him to a sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts, which, in reality, was an improvement since his last two years at the school. He was twenty-one, now, and had just passed his apparation test two weeks ago. His friends had all passed it three or four years ago, but, he thought, at least he passed it at all.

After the war, Neville also began to change. He was still the shy boy he was at school, but, now, he was much more. He was optimistic and always expecting the best. Well, usually.

He really wasn't made into that man by the war. No, he was transforming into that man by a woman. Someone who loved him dearly, who cared about him more than most anything else.

She was confident, yes, but, she wasn't overly confident.

She was happy, yes, but she knew when to look past the happiness and feel deeper than that.

She was smart, yes, but maybe a little too smart.

She was beautiful, yes, and there were no 'buts' about that.

Neville never understood why she chose him. Ronald Weasley had been after her for a while after the war, and he couldn't deny that he thought she would choose his red-headed friend. But, someone else was made for Ron. Not her.

She was made solely for him.

"Neville," she smiled, shaking her head, "you forgot 'determination'. You forgot to focus on getting more than just your body parts here, you must remember your hair and clothes, as well. At least it was _only_ your eyebrows."

The girl smiled, waving her wand at his face, murmuring a quick incantation to grow hair. Within seconds his eyebrows had returned.

He grinned sheepishly, looking into her eyes. "I—er, I lost my key."

She let out a high pitched laugh, one that sounded like bells. She had grown, too. She was no longer the weird girl everyone saw her to be. "You left it on the counter of the kitchen when you went to get the table."

"Oh," he breathed, feeling embarrassed.

"What have I said?" she sighed, "don't feel bad. I think it's rather adorable."

Neville grinned again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Actually, thank—" her words were cut off with a kiss from her fiancé, and she let a grin stretch across her face.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do, three words for you—_

_I love you. _

_There's only one way to say those three words and that's what I'll do – _

_I love you. _

The couple was sat on the couch, his long arms around her shoulders. She was talking about the many adventures she experienced at work as a healer at St. Mungos. He smiled as he listened to her voice, forgetting to listen to the words for just a moment until she adjusted in his arms.

As he snapped out of his trance, he looked down at her, his breath hitching when he was her lips turned up into a slight smile.

"—I thought those creatures on the loose were a reasonable explanation for the man's injuries, don't you?"

As she finished her story, he looked into her eyes again and smiled.

He tried to answer, searching for words in his head. Only a few came to mind.

He grinned.

"I love you."

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart,_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, best that I've had,_

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you. _

Even when Ron had been after her, and he considered her loving him, Neville realized she was still always the one there for him. After Fred Weasley's funeral, she had comforted him. Despite what many thought, Fred and Neville were quite good friends; George and him had tutored Neville in charms, and helped him get an 'acceptable'. In return, Neville offered to tutor the twins in herbology, forgetting that they no longer had to take it during their sixth year. Instead, they offered their tutoring services to him to cover for them every once in a while if they pulled a prank. He would simply provide and alibi, stating they were with him. And Neville wasn't one to lie.

She had held him as he mourned the loss of a friend, and helped him get straightened out after the tolls of the war took effect on him.

"I miss him too," she confided. "Though I would never admit it to others, I always knew he was just joking when he insulted me. I was always told by the—"

"Neville?" Ron called, nearing the two. He looked up at the red head, whose face was red from tears. "May I steal her for just a few minutes?"

He nodded, releasing his grip on her arm, allowing her to join his friend. He watched as she walked away, forcing a smile when she turned to look at him, checking to make sure she could leave. For a girl like her, she was more care and careful than he had thought.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do, three words for you—_

_I love you. _

_There's only one way to say those three words and that's what I'll do – _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2 – 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do, three words for you—_

_I love you. _

_There's only one way to say those three words and that's what I'll do – _

_I love you. _

He didn't have to think much when he was around her, and he liked that, because his memory could be a major downer if he needed to. Everything with the two of them flowed. Conversation, love, emotions, and etcetera. They may make the oddest pairing, but there could not be any doubt that they did love each other.

_I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 _

_I love you_

Neville looked around, checking everywhere to sneak to her room. He technically wasn't supposed to. But he had to.

"'Mione?" he called at the door. Ginny and Luna were downstairs organizing the tables and food and waiting for Kingsley, who would be marrying the two.

The door opened, revealing a girl dressed in a white gown, strapless, with a veil covering her face. It was translucent, and very easy to see through, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You look wonderful."

She nodded, launching herself into her arms. "Neville… Are you sure?"

"Don't ask me," he frowned. "This is on you."

"But you're the one who said—"

"That Luna was just an interest to Ron. And now he has you. And he is in love with you."

"Yeah. That."

"And I meant it."

"Thank you, Neville," she sighed, "thank you very much."

"No problem, Hermione," he nodded, backing away. "Just stay calm, okay? That was the advice I got."

"Thanks," she smiled.

He nodded again, trotting down the stairs of The Burrow. As he turned into the kitchen, he saw his newlywed wife standing with Ginny Potter. He walked over to them and smiled at the two, placing a kiss on her lips. "I've got to be at the end of the aisle with Harry soon, grooms man, y'know."

The two girls nodded. Ginny looked between them before running towards the stairs to check on Hermione.

"Make sure to watch out for the wrackspurts while you're up there," she advised him. "Their favorite color is blue, and you're wearing it."

Neville nodded, leaning towards her to kiss her.

"And don't forget about the nargles, too, they—"

But once again, she was cut off but his lips pressed against hers.

For such a quiet person, he sure knew how to love her.

And the best part?

Luna knew how to love him back.

_I love you. _

_

* * *

_

**Like I said, I don't really like this one. **

**Yeah, I love the pairing, but... Meh. /: **

**I TRIED TO TRICK YOU. **

**I don't think it worked. xDD **

**And ... yeah. xDD **

**Incase you're wondering why she never mentioned any of her creatures until the end, Neville always cut her off, because I tried to trick you. **

**That just made it ten times worse... I promise the next one won't be this horrible. At least, I hope... **

**ANYWAYS. **

**You should review. (: **

**If you have song/pairing suggestions, you should also review. (: **


End file.
